zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Wiki talk:Transcripts/Episodes/Zoids: Wild ZERO Episode 1
WEBVTT NOTE This transcript is in WebVTT format. To use, download the raw file (save as .vtt extension) NOTE These subs are only a rough and dirty gist of a translation, and should not be considered accurate. Timing is based on the Corocoro comics stream. NOTE Beast Liger 00:1:06.000 --> 00:1:09.000 Frequent events are happening around the earth 00:1:09.000 --> 00:1:10.000 Large scale crust deformation 00:1:10.000 --> 00:1:11.000 And unprecedented weather phenomenon 00:1:11.000 --> 00:1:16.000 The cause flew from space 1 week ago 00:1:16.000 --> 00:1:19.000 What kind of effect will this giant ship have- 00:1:19.000 --> 00:1:21.000 -A monster! 00:1:21.000 --> 00:1:26.000 Monsters with a strange appearance, are they mecha? 00:1:26.000 --> 00:1:31.000 Monsters are appearing in the centre of the city. 00:2:02.000 --> 00:2:05.000 The sudden appearance of Zoids 00:2:06.000 --> 00:2:12.000 In this one great disaster, the Earth was doomed. 00:2:40.000 --> 00:2:42.000 Go! Liger. Even faster! 00:2:55.000 --> 00:2:56.000 Heh, so reckless. 00:2:58.000 --> 00:3:00.000 This time, I'll have success for sure. 00:3:01.000 --> 00:3:04.000 Goooo! 00:3:10.000 --> 00:3:12.000 Yes, it's working... huh? 00:3:12.000 --> 00:3:14.000 Go! Keep going! 00:3:30.000 --> 00:3:32.000 That was close. 00:3:38.000 --> 00:3:40.000 Don't worry about it. It's not your fault, Liger. 00:4:15.000 --> 00:4:19.000 Oi, we've got a new job request, Leo 00:4:19.000 --> 00:4:20.000 Hurry up, you should remove it quickly. 00:4:21.000 --> 00:4:23.000 Wait, just a bit more 00:4:29.000 --> 00:4:30.000 Whew. Well? What's the mission this time? 00:4:30.000 --> 00:4:31.000 Water, and food. 00:4:32.000 --> 00:4:33.000 Here, quickly 00:4:36.000 --> 00:4:39.000 If my memory is correct that makes it 23- 00:4:40.000 --> 00:4:41.000 -It's 24 00:4:41.000 --> 00:4:44.000 Honestly, how many times do you intend to keep failing? 00:4:45.000 --> 00:4:49.000 We have work to do being couriers, it's my job to get you home safely. 00:4:49.000 --> 00:4:51.000 Where are you trying to fly to anyway? 00:4:52.000 --> 00:4:53.000 But, Buzz 00:4:53.000 --> 00:4:56.000 Right now to go around the Aegis Barrier it takes 00:4:56.000 --> 00:4:59.000 hours to get to the next town. 00:4:59.000 --> 00:5:02.000 This way the Liger can jump the shortest route 00:5:02.000 --> 00:5:03.000 And you can go to the next town. 00:5:04.000 --> 00:5:09.000 We can do our work more than 3 times faster than the old way. 00:5:09.000 --> 00:5:10.000 Don't forget the luggage for our job 00:5:10.000 --> 00:5:11.000 How do you intend to carry that over as well? 00:5:11.000 --> 00:5:13.000 Well, I haven't thought that far 00:5:15.000 --> 00:5:16.000 It certainly is a nasty crack, 00:5:17.000 --> 00:5:18.000 That Aegis Barrier... 00:5:19.000 --> 00:5:21.000 Thanks to the Jamingas, the guys in that town can't come to the city 00:5:36.000 --> 00:5:38.000 Great work, you got here faster than expected 00:5:38.000 --> 00:5:40.000 It's really helped us out. 00:5:40.000 --> 00:5:44.000 No problem, see you next time. 00:5:45.000 --> 00:5:46.000 We should be back by evening with this work. 00:5:46.000 --> 00:5:50.000 Nah, we're not done yet, I've got something else for us. 00:5:50.000 --> 00:5:51.000 It'll just be a short detour. 00:5:51.000 --> 00:5:52.000 A detour? 00:5:52.000 --> 00:5:53.000 Rare Metal. 00:5:53.000 --> 00:5:54.000 It'll fetch a high price, won't it. 00:6:30.000 --> 00:6:31.000 Here! 00:6:31.000 --> 00:6:34.000 Apparently there's no Jamingas around here. 00:6:34.000 --> 00:6:35.000 Let's seize this chance. 00:6:35.000 --> 00:6:36.000 Well hurry and grab the treasure! 00:6:37.000 --> 00:6:38.000 Wait for me, Liger! 00:6:43.000 --> 00:6:44.000 No good, the stairs are out. 00:6:45.000 --> 00:6:46.000 The elevator shaft! 00:6:55.000 --> 00:6:56.000 Dark, isn't it. 00:6:56.000 --> 00:6:57.000 Yeah, isn't it. 00:7:01.000 --> 00:7:03.000 Looks to be..30 meters down 00:7:04.000 --> 00:7:04.500 After you. 00:7:05.000 --> 00:7:05.500 Yeah. 00:7:26.000 --> 00:7:29.000 This is amazing, look at all this treasure. 00:7:29.000 --> 00:7:33.000 So many remnants of the 21st century civilisation. 00:7:33.000 --> 00:7:34.000 Isn't it, Leo. 00:7:35.000 --> 00:7:39.000 As I explained before, all you need is the stuff that's inside. 00:7:39.000 --> 00:7:41.000 On these boards is the Rare Metal we're after. 00:7:42.000 --> 00:7:43.000 Yeah, I remember. 00:7:45.000 --> 00:7:46.000 These look pretty cool. 00:7:47.000 --> 00:7:48.000 They'll sell for a high price. 00:8:35.000 --> 00:8:37.000 What are you doing, yelling like a girl? 00:8:38.000 --> 00:8:39.000 Eh? It wan't me. 00:8:41.000 --> 00:8:42.000 It's a voice! 00:11:10.000 --> 00:11:11.000 This way, the Jamingas! 00:11:13.000 --> 00:11:14.000 Wait, my mask 00:11:15.000 --> 00:11:16.000 It's no good, run! 00:11:35.000 --> 00:11:36.000 Up here we should be ok. 00:11:43.000 --> 00:11:45.000 A mask, you say? For this girl? 00:11:46.000 --> 00:11:49.000 That's why, see. She has a hard time breathing. 00:11:49.000 --> 00:11:51.000 She left the mask on the ground? 00:11:51.000 --> 00:11:53.000 Is she someone from the first generation? 00:11:53.000 --> 00:11:55.000 She looks like a teenage girl. 00:11:56.000 --> 00:11:57.000 But... 00:11:58.000 --> 00:12:02.000 That story will have to wait, the jamming is coming 00:12:03.000 --> 00:12:04.000 Wait, Buzz.. 00:12:04.000 --> 00:12:05.000 I'll get the car. 00:12:11.000 --> 00:12:13.000 If it goes on like this, it'll be no good. I'll get the mask. 00:12:14.000 --> 00:12:15.000 Please, wait a moment- 00:12:18.000 --> 00:12:20.000 Run away... 00:13:07.000 --> 00:13:08.000 These Zoids are junk. 00:13:09.000 --> 00:13:10.000 Return to the ground. 00:13:11.000 --> 00:13:12.000 Commander Luc! 00:13:13.000 --> 00:13:14.000 Look at this! 00:13:17.000 --> 00:13:21.000 Catalga, block the exits, the rest, search for the girl. 00:13:22.000 --> 00:13:23.000 Roger! 00:13:29.000 --> 00:13:31.000 What are Empire soldiers doing here? 00:13:40.000 --> 00:13:41.000 Over there 00:13:42.000 --> 00:13:43.000 The missing child. 00:13:47.000 --> 00:13:48.000 Over here- 00:13:52.000 --> 00:13:53.000 Let's escape. 00:14:00.000 --> 00:14:03.000 Hand that girl over to me. 00:14:04.000 --> 00:14:05.000 What do you intend to do with her? 00:14:05.000 --> 00:14:06.000 That has nothing to do with you. 00:14:08.000 --> 00:14:09.000 Get rid of the kid. 00:14:10.000 --> 00:14:11.000 Stop it! 00:14:15.000 --> 00:14:17.000 I'll go with you. So please don't hurt this boy. 00:14:19.000 --> 00:14:21.000 Come here, Sally Land. 00:14:23.000 --> 00:14:24.000 It's no good. Don't go. 00:14:42.000 --> 00:14:43.000 Where would you like to go? 00:14:44.000 --> 00:14:45.000 Anywhere without the Empire forces! 00:14:49.000 --> 00:14:50.000 Quickly! Go! 00:14:51.000 --> 00:14:52.000 Roger! Charging forward! 00:14:56.000 --> 00:14:58.000 They will never escape! 00:14:59.000 --> 00:15:02.000 Scorpear, the target is leaving to the west, intercept. 00:15:02.000 --> 00:15:03.000 Others, bring my Cannon Bull here. 00:15:10.000 --> 00:15:12.000 They are already here! 00:15:26.000 --> 00:15:27.000 That guy's got a Zoid with him! 00:15:41.000 --> 00:15:44.000 Buzz, I'll leave her to you 00:15:44.000 --> 00:15:45.000 Let's go, Liger! 00:16:00.000 --> 00:16:02.000 Cannon Bull, launch. 00:16:11.000 --> 00:16:12.000 What a quick Zoid that is. 00:16:25.000 --> 00:16:29.000 What are you doing? It's just a civilian Zoid. 00:16:33.000 --> 00:16:36.000 Boy! This time you won't find it so easy. 00:16:47.000 --> 00:16:48.000 Are you ok?! 00:16:49.000 --> 00:16:50.000 C'mon work... 00:17:03.000 --> 00:17:04.000 Leo! 00:17:30.000 --> 00:17:32.000 This time, you're making it easy. 00:17:33.000 --> 00:17:34.000 Leo, stand! Get out of there! 00:17:47.000 --> 00:17:48.000 Old man... 00:18:04.000 --> 00:18:05.000 What is that light? 00:18:27.000 --> 00:18:29.000 Beast Liger. 00:18:32.000 --> 00:18:33.000 My breathing... 00:18:38.000 --> 00:18:40.000 Liger? ... Beast Liger, is it. 00:18:41.000 --> 00:18:42.000 What? What is going on. 00:18:43.000 --> 00:18:47.000 Yes. Show me your power, Beast Liger! 00:19:08.000 --> 00:19:14.000 He's fast. Ok, I'll use my Wild Blast to finish him. 00:19:14.000 --> 00:19:19.000 Trigger Release... Freeing Weapon! Machine Blast! 00:19:22.000 --> 00:19:24.000 9 Cannon consecutive shot! 00:19:24.000 --> 00:19:25.000 Take this! 00:19:35.000 --> 00:19:38.000 It doesn't matter how you change your Zoid's specs 00:19:45.000 --> 00:19:46.000 What?! 00:20:00.000 --> 00:20:01.000 Ok. Let's go. 00:20:04.000 --> 00:20:05.000 Wild Blast? Is he ready for that? 00:20:06.000 --> 00:20:09.000 Evolution Released! Evo Blast! 00:20:19.000 --> 00:20:24.000 Idiot, as if you can survive the shock from a Wild Blast. 00:20:24.000 --> 00:20:27.000 Nine Burst Cannon! 00:20:35.000 --> 00:20:37.000 Ha, those bullets look like they are standing still. 00:20:38.000 --> 00:20:40.000 How is he able to withstand this?! 00:20:40.000 --> 00:20:43.000 His cockpit should be under unbelievable stress! 00:20:47.000 --> 00:20:49.000 Beast of Claw!... 00:20:57.000 --> 00:20:58.000 Break!! 00:21:05.000 --> 00:21:06.000 That can't be! 00:21:10.000 --> 00:21:13.000 Amazing! Amazing! Beast Liger! 00:21:14.000 --> 00:21:16.000 The car's working! Take the girl and go! 00:21:17.000 --> 00:21:18.000 Alright! It's time to dash. 00:21:24.000 --> 00:21:25.000 Commander! 00:21:27.000 --> 00:21:30.000 Ah, that must be professer Borman's research. 00:21:30.000 --> 00:21:34.000 I get it now, that explains why the eyes changed colour. NOTE